


[Podfic] Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Cannibalism, Children, First Time, Gore, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Wade Wilson, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Wade Wilson, alternative universe, creature wade, human peter parker, is a zombie's diet still considered cannibalism, just mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: Having a heat during the zombie apocalypse was probably the most terrifying part of the zombie apocalypse, but Peter shouldn't have been worried about being eaten. He should have worried about being bred.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	[Podfic] Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561752) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



**Length:** 54 minutes

**Click to listen (for streaming or to download):[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wl1WriGBQNyX-f3cot07419TOM0sOeqS/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
